High School Blues 3: Chapter Two
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Rukia and Chad have their first kiss. Then Chad really wants her and then proposes to her. Rukia says yes. What will the other Kuchikis think?


Chapter Two: The big question and answer

"Ew, gross," said Orihime Inoue. "We have to dissect squid?????" Orihime will eat squid, but won't dissect it. Her mom was a bona fide vegtarian and her father was a white-meat person only.

"Yes. I will partner you all up. Chad, Rukia. Orihime, Yuzu. Karin, Sora. Chizuru, Tatsuki. Ichigo, Lisa"  
Yep, those are our partner groups. Kuchiki, Sado, please come up for your squid. Then Inoue and Kurosaki. After them,  
Kurosaki and Inuoe. Honsho, Arisawa."

"I'd rather eat Chopsuey than dissect a squid!" said Yuzu.

Then there was math class where they had to do groups for math posters. One was Lisa, Tatsuki and Chizuru.  
The next was Chad, Rukia and Ichigo. Then Orihime, Sora, Karin and Yuzu.

Then they went to lunch with Mr. Weenie.

Oh my gosh, he thought. That ass. Orihime has one beautiful ass. Better than Rukia's. I wanna touch her so bad. I wonder what it would be like if I spanked her.

So then as they were walking down to lunch, Mr. Weenie spanked Orihime. And then when Orihime looked back, Mr.  
Weenie acted as if nothing happened. He was girl-crazy.

So then after school, Karin went to the store and Chad and Rukia waited outside. Then when Karin got out with her stuff,  
Chad and Rukia were having a lip-lock.

"Get a room," mumbled Karin.

Then they biked to her house and then played on the computer. Then Karin signed on her IM and then Yuzu sent her one from school after practice since Britt was picking her up.

Uzoo wrote:

sup

Kari wrote:

Nuffin. u?

Uzoo wrote:

same here lol

Kari wrote:

lol. how wuz practice?

Uzoo wrote:

same as usual. we have a performance 4 next football game.

Kari wrote:

nice. well um, didcha know ruk and chad are going out?

Uzoo wrote:

uh no. today did they start?

Kari wrote:

yep. . dude have u been watching any sad movies recently?

Uzoo wrote:

maybe. why?

Kari wrote:

cuz we don't have anymore tissues no more. .

Uzoo wrote:

no its britt. she's been watching them, not me.

"Yuzu!" shouted Brittany.

"Just a minute," replied Yuzu.

Uzoo wrote:

g2g. sul.

Kari wrote:

k. ttyl.

Then they got off the computer. "Rukia! Chad! You guys have to go home! Britt's gonna be here any minute and she doesn't like our friends here this late," said Karin.

"Okay bye," said Chad and Rukia. Then they kissed each other and biked to each other's houses.

"Hi Karin," said Britt and Yuzu. "Did you pick up the stuff we needed?"

"Yes," replied Karin.

Then they had dinner. Then everybody went to bed.

"Karin? You awake?" said Yuzu.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"I just wanted to let you know track is starting," informed Yuzu. "Do you want to join?"

"I'll think about it," replied Karin. "I'll talk to dad in the morning. Good night."

Then at 2:00 a.m. a boy came through the window of Yuzu and Karin's room and kissed Karin.

"Oh my god!!!" screamed Karin. "Get out! Beat it! Go! He's touching me!"

"It's only me," said the boy. "Sora Inoue."

"Geez," said Karin holding the covers to herself. "You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were gonna kidnap me."

"I'm sorry," said Sora. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't get your name."

"Karin. Karin Kurosaki," replied Karin. "You must get me confused with my sister, Yuzu. She's the orange-head and I'm the tomboy."

"Maybe we can IM each other sometime," said Sora.

"Ditto," said Karin.

Then he went back down without waking up the Kurosaki family.

Ring ring! Slim shady slim shady! It was Rukia's ringtone for Chad.

"Hi Chad," said Rukia.

"Hi. How did you know it was me?" said Chad.

"Your ringtone. I set ringtones for every friend," replied Rukia. "So, this may seem a little rude, but why did you call?"

"I have a big question for you," replied Chad. "Rukia Aiyo Kuchiki, I ask your hand in holy matrimony. Will you marry me?"

"Uh... well... I'll give you an answer tomorrow... after school..." stammered Rukia. "No wait... yes I will marry you!"

"Oh Rukia! I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow," said Chad lustfully.

To be continued... 


End file.
